


A weird little family

by Scarletmoon06



Category: heaven officials blessing
Genre: Definitely OOC, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like MEN (or women) (or any other gender), a little sad at the beginning, feng xin has no idea how to take care of kids, i just want soft fengqing family, just a tiny bit, mu Qing doesn’t either but he hides it better, probably gonna add more tags later, soft mu qing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletmoon06/pseuds/Scarletmoon06
Summary: My Qing hears a prayer that hits too close to home,He goes to see who would ask such a thing and finds a little boy who he just can’t help but take home.
Relationships: Mu Qing/Feng Xin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another fic :D first one with more than one chapter, I’m really in my feels rn and just wanted some soft fengqing cuz they deserve all the happiness in the world, please excuse any spelling errors and enjoy:)

On a chilly morning up in the heavens, the day started like the ones before it, for 800 now Mu qing has had the same routine.

He would get up and get dressed then go about his duties, he was always on time, not a second too late, his paperwork was orderly and his worshipers’ prayers are answered.

But this particular morning was different, Mu qing had a strange feeling, it wasn’t anything bad but something was weird today.

For starters, he wasn’t in the mood to wear his bulky armor, which was unusual for him, Mu Qing took pride in his armor, he is a martial god and he held his head high, the armor was a symbol of that but not today.

Instead he wore his flowing robes,one that was similar to the wind master’s style but less fancy, his mother used to make him wear these types of clothes and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like them, it was a break from the heavy armor.

Along with that he chose to keep his hair down opposing his usual high ponytail, he couldn’t help but notice many of his juniors were starting, he guessed it was a new sight for them seeing their general like this.

Mu Qing made his way to his office, scrolls laid on his desk waiting to be completed , He decided to listen to a few prayers while doing his work, a small glimpse of his duty after the papers.

What he didn’t expect was a prayer that shook him to the core, a prayer that hit a little too close to home, Mu Qing shot his body up and raced to one of his temples.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head, wait, why am I doing this? Why am I running? Where am I going? 

He descended from the heavens and found himself in a small village, this temple was also small compared to the others, Mu Qing entered from the back and made his was to the alter, There was a young boy, no bigger than five years old, he was thin and kneeling down, prying as hard as he can.

Dear god please, please, bring my mom back.

It was a small prayer but one that made Mu Qing tremble, in an instant he remembered his life back when he was a mortal, he remembered his mother’s smile and her sweet voice, she was the kindest and the most amazing in Mu Qing’s eyes, she was the only person he would let loose in front of.

Mu qing looked back at the boy, tears started to run down his chubby little cheeks, he was frail and probably hungry, Mu Qing couldn’t take such a scene so he transformed into his mortal form and appeared in front of the boy.

The boy’s eyes widened and he quickly stood up, he had not seen this man before, he wasn’t from the village.

“Um, hello?” The boy looked at him, curious as to where he came from.

“Hello there” Mu Qing smiled, his voice softer than usual, as if he would break the boy if he spoke too loudly.

“You look hungry, you can take some fruit from the basket” Mu Qing pointed around the basket of offerings.

“I-I can’t those are for general xuan zhen”  
The young boy looked frightened, as if he would get eaten if he touched the fruit.

“Don’t worry the general doesn’t mind” the boy froze, not sure if he heard right, Mu Qing noticed his baffled expression and giggled a bit, he stopped himself, blushing at his childish act.

In truth, Mu Qing was a little skeptical that the boy wouldn’t eat even if he gave him permission, the boy’s round brown eyes spoke louder than his voice.

“It’s fine if you don’t believe me but you will starve if you don’t eat” the young one hesitantly stepped towards the basket and grabbed an apple.

The sight made Mu Qing smile as he had a feeling this is the first time the boy has had something to eat in a while, he went in to him and picked the little guy up in his arms.

“Tell me, what’s your name? How old are you?” The little one held on for dear life but gradually relaxed and continued eating his apple.

“Lan xuan, I’m seven” he whispered, looking up at Mu Qing with admiration. 

He was older than Mu Qing thought, his body was so small that five years old was the oldest he could think of, this made Mu qing’s heart ache even more.

“Um mister?” He tugged at the mans sleeve, it felt weird somehow, having a child in his arms, it wasn’t a bad feeling, just a new one.

“You can call me gege” Lan xuan smiled a little, he hasn’t been shown kindness in a while, though he never held a grudge, his mother always told him to treat others how you want to be treated but sometimes they won’t do the same and that’s ok it’s their fault anyway.

Remembering his mother, Lan xuan dropped his apple and turned his head to Mu Qing.

“Gege! Gege! Do you know if the gods can bring my mother back?” His face was bright, smiling, waiting for the latter to answer.

A rush of guilt ran through Mu Qing, like a saber impaling his heart, he couldn’t bring back the dead, that is something forbidden, he looked at the child with pain in his eyes, oh if I could bring back the dead I would have my own mother with me now, he thought.

Lan xuan noticed the older man’s sad expression, and he knew the answer already, his mother is not coming back, she’s gone for good.

Not knowing what to do Mu Qing said the first thing he thought of.

“Would you like to stay with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng xin finds out about Lan xuan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two in one day:D who knew? I hope you enjoy and please excuse any spelling errors

Mu qing’s eyes widened at his own words, he didn’t know what came over him, the child in his arms reminded him too much of the person he is on the inside, he wanted to keep this child safe from the world.

“Can I?” Lan xuan trembled a little, he looked like he was about to cry, Mu Qing sent a soft smile, his heart was telling him this is right, he has never been so sure.

“Of course you can, I wouldn’t offer other wise” the disguised god marveled at the innocent child, he felt a warm tingle in his heart, a feeling of certain happiness crept its way to his heart.

He exited the temple and headed to a secret place, his mother’s old home, it stood where it’s always been, hidden away from mortal eyes, no one knew about it other than him, and now this little boy.

The place was still clean, he cleans it himself every few weeks, the nostalgic scent still lingering in the air, like a spirit that won’t let go of life.

He set the boy down and went to the kitchen “ you must be still hungry, I’ll make you some porridge”, Mu Qing hasn’t cooked in 800 years, he hoped he still can, at least it won’t be as awful as his highness’s cooking, he still couldn’t understand how crimson rain can stomach that “food”.

The man thought about his work in the palace, he could ask his Juniors to bring if here for him to complete, yes he can work from here and teach Lan xuan cultivation, then maybe one day the boy can ascend as well.

Mu Qing smiled a little, the thought of this child turning into a fine man filled him with joy, after finishing the porridge he went back to Lan xuan, the boy still sat where he left him, such an obedient child, he set the bowl on the table and let the boy eat his heart away.

“Listen Little sheep, I have to go to work for a little bit then I’ll come back ok?” 

“Is gege going to come back quickly?”

“Yes I’ll be back before you know it, don’t worry” and with that, Mu Qing left the little house with a protective array around it, nothing usually happens in this area but he better be safe than sorry.

He ascended back to the heavens, a few heavenly officials saw him and gawked at the sight, he forgot he’s not wearing what he usually does, he couldn’t care less about what they thought but a part of him wanted to shut them up.

He entered his palace and spoke with his juniors, he informed them that he would be staying in the mortal world for a while, he’d come visit once in a while but he was focused on something else.

News must have reached some ears already because just as he was about to leave, Mu Qing was stopping by general Ju yang, feng xin.

“What’s this talk about you going to the mortal realm?” The general looked bigger than he usually was, Mu Qing felt small next to him now, with out his armor and usual snarky self, Damn that kid is already changing me, he thought.

“And if I am? What are you going to do about it?” He snapped back, with an eye roll of course.

“Ok but why?” Feng xin looked troubled, almost as if he didn’t want him to go, Mu Qing didn’t let himself hope, he’s just being nosy.

“I have my own life stupid, I have things to do” he could tell feng xin was about to blow a fews, so he simply turned around and left, he didn’t have time for this.

Arriving back at the little house Mu Qing was greeted with an adorable sight, Lan xuan was sleeping where he had left him, small breaths were heard as he gently kissed his forehead, he took him and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm.

“The fuck is that?” Mu qing was startled to hear such a familiar voice right next to him, he turned his head to fine feng xin tall and proud, right there, in his home.

“What are you doing here?” Mu Qing whisper-shouted at his, pushing him back to the small living room.

“I wanted to see what you were up to so I followed you” the later paused for a moment, probably thinking about how weird that sounded.

“Now what’s up with the kid?” he changed the subject, Mu Qing decided to save him some face and go with it.

“I found him just this morning and I’m going to take care of him”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome back, I hope you like this chapter and I’ll try to update more often, once again please excuse any spelling mistakes! And enjoy!

“You want?” Feng xin never thought he’d hear something like that from Mu Qing, he’d never thought he’d hear it from anyone in the heavens!

“I’m going to take care of him, have you gone deaf general?” Mu Qing picked the little one up and took him to a small bedroom, a bedroom he once shared with his mother a long time ago.

“What is this place?” Feng xin had no idea where he was, he only knew that it was a place of Mu Qing to cause trouble...or take care of kids.

“The place I used to live with my mother,” Feng xin froze, he knew Mu Qing grew up in a  
less-than-ideal environment but he never imagined it to be this small, it was cozy , but still too small.

“Are you sure your want to take care of a kid here?” The general began to worry. Wait why is he worrying? It’s Mu Qing why would he care what he does? Feng xin didn’t know what this feeling was, he only knew that he didn’t like it

“What’s wrong with this place? If you say it’s too small I will kill you,” Mu Qing hated to reveal his living situation to anyone, he hated pity, he hated Feng xin’s pity, that was what he thought back when he was mortal, he survived back then, sure the house is small but he still has enough money to live in luxury for 100 lifetimes! He can provide for Lan xuan, living in a small house will humble him a bit.

Feng xin didn’t say anything as Mu Qing hit the nail right on the head, he looked back at the child, he kinda looked like Mu Qing, maybe a very, very, distant relative or something, that nose shape is undeniable!

“Umm- Mu Qing?”

“Mm?”

“Did you have any relatives other than your mother?”

“I think my mom had a sister but she married some rich merchant and left, why do you ask?”  
Mu Qing was a bit puzzled at the sudden questioning but he didn’t mind, or cared for that matter.

“Uhhh, did she have kids?” 

“Probably, what’s with the questions?” Mu Qing was starting to get annoyed at the interrogation, he huffed and turned to Feng xin, who was staring at Lan xuan. He looks like he’s trying to solve a goddamn riddle!

“Mu Qing that kid looks exactly like you.”

Mu Qing jerked his head back to the little boy. He looked so tired and weak before, but now that he ate and fell asleep, he looks better. Mu Qing looked closer, he hates to agree with Feng xin but...this kid does look like him.

“A descendant maybe?” He turned to Feng xin waiting for an answer, a reaction? He didn’t know what he was doing.

“Most likely, that rich merchant or his sons either lost all their money, or some part of the family got disowned” 

“Why do you say that?”

“I found his little one as a beggar I’m assuming, he was hungry and tired”

Feng xin didn’t know why but hearing Mu Qing say “little one” made his heart flip in his chest. He never Mu Qing could be so...soft.

Lan xuan opened his eyes and is met with the smiling face of the kind Gege that fed him.

“Good morning, had a good sleep?” Mu Qing couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight in front of him, he picked the little boy up and place him on his lap.

“Gege,” Lan xuan whispered in Mu Qing’s ear, “who’s that?” 

Mu Qing let out a small giggle at the boy’s shyness. He truly was an adorable child! Even the heavens would let him in on account of his cuteness.

“This is Feng xin, he’s umm- we work together”  
Feng xin awkwardly waved at the boy, smiling so he doesn’t seem to frighting.

“Gege where do you work that you have to wear such heavy looking armor?” Lan xuan pouted and Mu Qing couldn’t help but laugh, (that laugh was music to Feng xin’s ears) 

“Why? are you worried about me?” Mu Qing was smiling again, Feng xin never thought he’d see that day, for 800 years all he’s seen Mu Qing do is roll his eyes.

“A little,” Lan xuan blushed at the older man, he didn’t know what to do so he just clung to him like his life depended on it.

“Haha don’t worry little one, Gege is strong and he’ll take good care of you,” Mu Qing placed a kiss on Lan xuan’s forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng xin is doing science research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? This soon? Didn’t see that coming. Once again please excuse any spelling errors and enjoy!

Feng xin could not believe his eyes, or ears, or anything at all.

He just saw Mu Qing being soft with a child.  
He was giggling and laughing and kissing the kid’s forehead, Feng xin forgot how to breath.

“I took a too long huh? It’s almost dinner time, what you you like to eat a’xuan?” More nicknames? Feng xin is beginning to suspect that this isn’t Mu Qing.

“I’m fine with anything” Lan xuan nuzzled his head against Mu Qing’s chest, a soft smile washed on his lips as he stroked the child’s head. He was humming something, Feng xin thought it was a lullaby, but he’s not entirely sure.

“How about some stew? I bought some ingredients,” The little one looked excited, he always wanted to try the delicious looking stew from the stalls, he never got the chance before now.

“Would you like to join us general?” The sudden attention on him made Feng xin freeze. He didn’t see it coming, but there’s nothing to lose if he joined them right? It’s research...for science.

“Alright,” Mu Qing then placed the child in his arms, “stay with him while a cook” he said as he made his way to the kitchen. Both Feng xin and Lan xuan had their eyes on him, then they turned to each other.

“Gege is really pretty isn’t he?” The little one had a smile on him face, Feng xin can see why Mu Qing kept this kid...he’s just too adorable like seriously.

“Umm...yeah I guess he is,” Feng xin wasn’t surprised anymore, the new Mu Qing is...enchanting, or maybe it’s just old Mu Qing showing his true colors. 

Lan xuan asked him a bunch of questions, he answered them all, then it suddenly turned into an archery lesson? Lan xuan was very interested in Feng xin’s bow, so he took the kid outside and showed him some tricks. Then he made a little bow for him out of a stick and some string and started teaching him, it was quite a sight.

Mu Qing walked outside and saw the two bonding, he never thought Feng xin could be so...cute. He shook the thought out of his head as his face turned red a little. He walked closer to them seeing the happy expression on a’xuan’s face made him forget what he was thinking about.

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” Why did that sound like a wife calling her husband and kid for dinner? He blushed again, he’s been doing that a lot...he’ll blame it on the baby fever he got from a’xuan.

The two jogged back to him, all smiles and sweaty and oh heavens they need a bath.

“You two stink, get in the bath after dinner” a small Chorus of “ok” followed as the two walked in and sat at the dining table.

Mu Qing felt peaceful for once, he liked this, he didn’t want it to end.


End file.
